Goru Goru no Mi
The Gol Gol no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to telekinetically manipulate gold at will. It was eaten by Gild Tesoro. Etymology *"Gol" is an abbreviation of "gold". Appearance The Gol Gol no Mi is a dark yellow fruit that appears to resemble a combination of a gourd and a pineapple. It has a few leaves on top, and expands at the middle. Like all natural Devil Fruits, its surface is covered with swirling patterns. It is about the same size as the palm of Tesoro's hand. Strengths and Weaknesses The user can manipulate gold into whatever shape they want; they are also capable of turning solid gold molten and vice versa. They are able to encase people in gold. The user is also able to cover their own skin in gold for increased power, to the point where they can turn into a massive gold golem. The main weakness of this Devil Fruit power is that it cannot create gold and that its power is thus directly proportional to the amount of gold present in its user's surroundings. Furthermore, the user can only manipulate gold that they have previously touched, and contact with sea water will instantly nullify that effect: gold constructs will crack and crumble, and the user will need to touch the gold once more before being able to manipulate it again. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Tesoro can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, infuse gold dusts and flakes into other people's bodies and even slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create armor gold for increased power and defense, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship he is able to control the movements of everyone on-board and should he will it use the gold their bodies have absorbed to turn them into gold statues, cementing his authority in the city. Since consuming his Devil Fruit he has been able to awaken its powers, furthering the range of his influence over gold and enabling him to use all of the gold in Gran Tesoro that he has touched as a complex sensory network. Through it he is able to detect attempted break-ins or attacks on the city. When utilizing large gold constructs he is also capable of unleashing focused light beams or explosive force through unknown means that have the power to destroy a Marine warship or critically injure an opponent from a single blow. Techniques * : A move purely for show, in which Tesoro sends liquid gold flying out of Gran Tesoro's fountains. This was done during spectacles to increase excitement, and Tesoro later used this when sinking everyone in Gran Tesoro in order to display his power. * : A move where Tesoro covers his arm with gold and releases a punch which explodes. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy. The literal kanji reading is Ougon Baku, which literally means Golden Burst. * : Tesoro's final trump card; a giant version of himself made out of gold which he operates from the inside. ** : The "Golden Tesoro" launches a laser beam from its eyes. It was first used against Marine warships. Fuoco di Dio is italian for "Fire of God" (fuoco is also used in the Italian music term "con fuoco"; lit. with fire), while the literal kanji reading is Ougon no Kami no Hi. ** : The "Golden Tesoro" strengthens its arm and releases a punch which explodes; a larger version of Gon Bomba. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy in their final battle. The literal kanji reading is Ougon no Gouka, which gouka (lit. karma fire) being a Japanese term for a hellfire or inferno. This is also used as his strongest super in One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum. * : Tesoro creates an extremely large tendril of gold with a rounded tip and sends the tip down on the opponent with a tremendous amount of power. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy in their final battle. L'ira di Dio is italian for "Wrath of God", while the literal kanji reading is Ougon no Kami no Sabaki. **In One Piece: Burning Blood, the tendrils instead rise up from under the ground (similar to the shape Gon Incantesimo) attack is instead mis-written as Gorilla di Dio in the localized subs of any language that uses the Roman alphabet (making it literally mean Gorilla of God instead); the attack is also used only during his "Golden Tesoro" form in the said game. Video Game Only * : One of Tesoro's special moves in One Piece: Burning Blood. Tesoro readies his fingertips, ready to fire out a projectile that often varies. In-game, he can fire a series of gold spikes that fragment themselves towards the target, or charge it up fire either a pair of pole-axes or a spiky double-ended drill (on maximum charge). * : Used in One Piece: Burning Blood as a technique where Tesoro forms a weapon out of gold and strikes with it, though he uses it in various ways. For his standard unique attack, he forms a broadsword and slashes down with it; his ranged attack involves him slashing outward in a turn, while his backwards unique attack involves forming an medium-pole-axe launch-slash his opponent with. His jumping attack, jumping unique attack, standard combo fourth input, weak guard break, strong guard break and dash attack all involve golden gauntlets (akin to Golden Bomber) while the kick-based moves use a suit-armored leg. ** : A variation of both Gon Bomber and Gon Frenesia as one of Tesoro's special moves in Burning Blood, where he rears back with arms out to form his golden gauntlets. He then performs a right-armed boxing uppercut that creates gusts of wind (hence the name) that launches his opponent, but when used as a standalone special move, he instead also follows up with a turning left-handed backfist into an advancing downward hook on the final turnaround which unleashes a horizontal wind tunnel and knocks the opponent away; the said standalone special move version can also be feinted where Tesoro dons the golden gauntlets, but they fade away right after. For the version of Gon L'ira di Dio in the said game, Tesoro uses the first uppercut of Tempesta as the initial blow. * : A special move in Burning Blood. Tesoro forms a tendril of golden spikes to bind his opponent in. History Past Twelve years ago, the fruit was auctioned by the Donquixote Pirates, though they had no intention of actually selling it. However, it was acquired by Tesoro, who sent criminals to kill many people at the venue. Trivia *Enel used one of his Devil Fruit techniques called Gloam Paddling in a similar manner to this Devil Fruit's ability. Coincidentally, while Enel can used this technique to reshape any object made of metal, he used his golden staff and the gold on Ark Maxim. **However, while Tesoro is capable of manipulating solid gold like it is liquid or semi-solid, Enel's ability requires him to melt, forge and then cool to do so. This is apparent by how the manipulated gold is in contact with the Straw Hats, but they weren't experiencing any burns, while when Luffy experienced burns when fighting against Enel. *This Devil Fruit ability bears similarity to the mythical Midas Touch (also known as the Golden Touch) from Greek mythology, where a king gained the power to turn whatever he touched to gold, even unwillingly. Also to turn things back from gold, you had to put it in water which also nullifies Tesoro's powers. *Many of the Gol Gol no Mi's abilities were mimicked by Gild Tesoro's subordinate Bill's Gutsu Gutsu no Mi, including: **Coating his opponent in metal to make them living statues; **Turning into a giant metal man. **Ability to coat oneself in a metal armor, in order to enhance defense and offense. **Able to make weapons and armor for allies to use. *Incidentally, many of these abilities are also things that Galdino can use with his Doru Doru no Mi ability, but with wax instead of metal. References Site Navigation ca:Goru Goru no Mi ru:Гору Гору но Ми it:Gold Gold Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruits